bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Red Trilogy
Ruby Red Trilogy, officially titled Liebe geht durch alle Zeiten, but more commonly known as Edelstein-Trilogie in German, is a young adult fantasy series written by Kerstin Gier. Overview This internationally bestselling series follows Gwyneth Shepherd, a girl with a time-traveling secret. Traipsing through past centuries, juggling a potential romance, and unlocking her destiny, Gwen has her work cut out for her. Read more about the Ruby Red Trilogy on the wiki here... Blurbs ''Ruby Red'' Gwyneth Shepherd's sophisticated, beautiful cousin Charlotte has been prepared her entire life for traveling through time. But unexpectedly, it is Gwyneth, who in the middle of class takes a sudden spin to a different era! Gwyneth must now unearth the mystery of why her mother would lie about her birth date to ward off suspicion about her ability, brush up on her history, and work with Gideon--the time traveler from a similarly gifted family that passes the gene through its male line, and whose presence becomes, in time, less insufferable and more essential. Together, Gwyneth and Gideon journey through time to discover who, in the 18th century and in contemporary London, they can trust. ''Sapphire Blue'' Gwen's life has been a rollercoaster since she discovered she was the Ruby, the final member of the secret time-traveling Circle of Twelve. In between searching through history for the other time-travelers and asking for a bit of their blood (gross!), she's been trying to figure out what all the mysteries and prophecies surrounding the Circle really mean. At least Gwen has plenty of help. Her best friend Lesley follows every lead diligently on the Internet. James the ghost teaches Gwen how to fit in at an eighteenth century party. And Xemerius, the gargoyle demon who has been following Gwen since he caught her kissing Gideon in a church, offers advice on everything. Oh, yes. And of course there is Gideon, the Diamond. One minute he's very warm indeed; the next he's freezing cold. Gwen's not sure what's going on there, but she's pretty much destined to find out. ''Emerald Green'' Gwen has a destiny to fulfill, but no one will tell her what it is. She's only recently learned that she is the Ruby, the final member of the time-traveling Circle of Twelve, and since then nothing has been going right. She suspects the founder of the Circle, Count Saint-Germain, is up to something nefarious, but nobody will believe her. And she's just learned that her charming time-traveling partner, Gideon, has probably been using her all along. Trivia *In English, the trilogy is sometimes known as "Precious Stone Trilogy", though the official boxed set is published under "The Ruby Red Trilogy". *In English, Chicken House Publishing published the first book (Ruby Red) under the title "Girl About Time - Book One Ruby Red", but did not seem to continue publishing the remaining two books. Film adaptation *Although the trilogy, as of now, does not have a Hollywood film adaptation; two German films based on the first two books are made, produced by Lieblingsfilm and mem-film, distributed by Concorde Filmverleih, with the last installment set to release in July, 2016. *The DVD of the first film (Rubinrot) includes the official English dub. **The first film also has an English official website. *Although the second film, as of now, does not have an official English dub version, all the soundtracks, like in the first film, are in English. Gallery Ruby Red 2011 English hardcover.png|''Ruby Red'' 2011 English hardcover Ruby Red (Rubinrot) 2013 film poster.png|''Ruby Red'' film poster Sapphire Blue (Saphirblau) 2014 film poster.png|''Sapphire Blue'' film poster Category:Mystery, Adventure, Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi and Mystery